


Love Each Other Throughout The Whole Night

by Leo2187



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, a little flirting just a bit, banter I think, i put teen and up because Harry mentions arousal sooo idk, merlin’s a sweetie so is harry, they soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo2187/pseuds/Leo2187
Summary: Harry and Merlin stay up for almost all night loving on each other talking about loving each other being married being lucky to have each other cuddling banter deep kisses and hugging.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart/ Hamish Mycroft
Collections: Kingsman





	Love Each Other Throughout The Whole Night

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this being so long I just write...a lot. Anyways take some more fluffy Merlahad from me take it we need it during these dark times

Harry is sitting up, watching Merlin slowly undress before he gets into bed. “What are you staring at?” “You. The man I love more than anything. My husband. And you’re back that’s structured like a statue.” Merlin gets into bed and pulls the cover up to his waist. Harry quickly embraces him and places a kiss on his cheek. “I love you Hamish.” “I love you too.” “Hmm but sometimes you’re an idiot.” “Oh you!” Merlin pins Harry onto the bed as Harry laughs. “Okay okay I take it back, you’re my idiotic genius.” “Thank you.” “Don’t you have a pet name for me?” “Yes my theatrical sod.” “Ahh there it is.” “Did you say that just to get me to pin you down.” “Noooo...okay yes.” “Ah ha! I knew it. You know after 10 years of marriage you’d think you come up with better tricks.” “Yes but you still fall for them.” “Mm I know, entertains you. Makes you happy.” “But you already make me so happy. You don’t need to do anything else.” 

“I still like to see you smile.” Merlin places some kisses along Harry’s neck and strokes his hand down Harry’s chest. “Such a beautiful man.” Harry scoffs and turns his head away. Merlin moves his head back up and looks at Harry. “Harry I feel like something is wrong.” “What do you mean?” “You seem upset that’s all.” “I’m just afraid I’ve gone soft that’s all Hamish.” Merlin then strokes his hand up and down Harry’s stomach feeling the rough hair splayed all over it. Merlin did notice the little weight Harry had gained. “Well for one thing I like it.” Merlin moves his head down to nuzzle his cheek up against his stomach. “Harry your body has been able to please me for 10 years and that’s just the marriage part. It’s never going to stop even if you do sag a bit. Besides if you’re worrying about your softness I’ll love you even more.” Merlin nuzzles more and more on Harry’s stomach. “Plus the hair there makes you seem kinda tough almost.” He places a smattering of kisses on his stomach. “Mmm I like you like this.” Harry moves to capture Merlin’s wrist and gives him a soft kiss.  
“What do you mean you like me like this?” Harry then moves to get on top of his husband.

“I meant warm, soft, vulnerable, aroused “ Harry then sweeps Merlin into a deep kiss and wraps his arms around him. “How do you know I’m aroused?” “Cause you’re with me.” “Don’t flatter yourself Harry.” “I thought you said my body pleased you.” “It does, but there are other things that please me besides your body Harry.” “Hmmm come here?” Merlin wraps his arms around Harry and brings him down to his level. Harry just hugs him and snuggles up to him. “Hmm Hamish ohh Hamish my darling.” “Harry, my beloved..guess you need to show some of your own..softness.” “Mm” Harry doesn’t say anything else before he gets a tear his eye. “Thinking about Lee?” “A little just.. just that..I’m very lucky to have you here ,safe, and mine for the rest our lives and I’m so happy.” “Harry. I’m lucky too..and you..you have made me so ..full of just love and it’s real it’s there and we helped each other grow and we..we work..and I never ever want you to doubt our love. It’s not just the 10 years, it’s the 25 years of loving each other.” “Ohh Hamish come here.” 

Harry gets Merlin to lay on his side and allow Harry to fully snuggle up to him. He entangles their legs together as Harry gives Merlin a deep kiss. Harry pulls away from Merlin to show that he is crying. “Ohh Harry.” Merlin wipes his tears away. “It’s just I’m so happy to be in love with you and you don’t care about how my body looks, because you’d love me no matter what and I..” Merlin presses their foreheads together. “Harry..again I love you so much and you make me so happy and if you think you’ve gone soft or other people tell you that you have...fuck that because I love you. I always will and I’m yours for the rest of our lives.” “Hamish.” Harry gives Merlin a deep kiss as he rolls on top of him. “Hamish..I..how dare you be the more romantic one.” “Hmm can’t I have a little fun now and then.” “Of course. Just not used to you being so emotional.” “Hmm helped me to open up, show emotion, be more soft around you.” “Ohhhh.” Harry nuzzles against Merlin’s neck. Merlin uses all of his strength to turn Harry back onto his side. He strokes his cheekbone and runs a hand though Harry’s hair.

“I don’t think you want to sleep just yet. I think you just want to talk to me.” “Yes, how did you know?” “Ye get this look on our face when you have something you want to talk about, but ye don’t feel like sharing it even though a common phrase in our relationship is-?” “Talk to me.” “That’s right Harry. So what are ye thinking about?” “Again..how lucky I am.” “I’m more lucky than you.” “Still, I’m so lucky to have you. You helped me to be myself, come out, you healed me whenever I needed it, you comforted me, protected me, and you..you make me so happy that I can’t even describe it but whenever you talk to me, hug me, kiss me, make me laugh, make love to me I smile on the inside. My heart just fills with love whenever I get to see you, just looking at you I think here is my wonderful husband that makes me so happy and I get to spend all of my life with him and no matter how many scars or injuries I have..he’ll always love me and be there for me.” “Harry.” Merlin kissed him, longingly “I..don’t know how to respond to that.” “I wouldn’t know either.” “Haha ohhhh.. that’s one reason I’m lucky to have you you make me smile.” “Mm I do my level best darling.” “Okay lay down again and promise no more attempts of trying to get on top of me or me getting on top of you.” “I promise.” 

Merlin gently strokes up and down on Harry’s chest. “Okay let me talk about you. I’m lucky to have you because you understood me, listened to me, cared for me, and..and you loved me when no one else would and fuck I’m terrible at this.” Harry kisses him, hard and wipes the small tears coming from Merlin’s eyes. “It’s alright darling. I get it it’s hard for you to show emotions you don’t have to say anything else having you here is enough.” Harry nuzzles his cheek against Merlin’s neck. “Harry..Harry I..I’m just so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” “These 10 years haven’t been enough” Harry says while laughing. “Oh they definitely have Harry it’s just you know, you make me so happy and these past 10 years of marriage have been like a godsend to me. I love you Harry..I..don’t know what else to say about it.” “Hamish.” 

Despite Merlin’s earlier protest Harry moves on top of Merlin and leans their foreheads together. Merlin just holds the back of Harry’s head, pulls him close and they both close their eyes. Unable to wipe the smiles off of their faces. “Ohh my darling Hamish. I love you.” “I love you to Harry so much. You..you have kept me satisfied, warm, happy, and I am the luckiest man in the world to have you as my husband. We’ve been through so much and you’re always there. I..wouldn’t know what my life would have been like if you hadn’t changed it. I..I love ye so fucking much and you are enough for me. The rest of our lives will be spectacular and I can’t wait for it.” “Hamish you lovely man.” Harry kisses him sweetly. “Ohh Hamish I..you are wonderful and the rest of our lives will be spectacular I get to spend it with you.” “Hmmm. Ye know what this is reminding me of?” “What?’ “Our wedding night.” “Ohh yes except you..” Before finishing that sentence Harry strokes his hand down Merlin’s chest. “Harry.” “Right right sorry.” Both of them just laugh softly. “I..think we should sleep now.” “You’re right..as always my darling Hamish.” Harry lays down on his side and Merlin cuddles up to him keeping him close with their arms and legs tangled together. Harry uses his nose to draw out the lines of Merlin’s jaw and neck. Merlin strokes his hand up and down Harry’s back. Harry also grabs one of Merlin’s wrist and brings his hand up to his lips to kiss the wedding ring on his left hand. As Merlin softly nibbles on Harry’s ear, Harry speaks again. “Don’t suppose sleep will be finding us any time soon.” “No I guess not.” “Do you mind that” as Harry says each word he places a kiss on Merlin’s neck. 

“No I don’t. Talking with you is a pleasure of mine.” “Ohh other things with me are a pleasure of yours are they not?’ “I find almost everything about ye pleasurable.” “Hmm god look us romantic idiots.” “Hey I’m the idiot here you’re just the theatric.” “Who would have thought an idiotic genius and a theatrical sod fit so well together?” “Not me.” “Hmm.” Harry runs his foot up and down Merlin’s lower leg and ankle. They don’t need words, this is enough to them. Still they say the words they want anyways. “You really are a sweet man Hamish. A lovely, smart, handsome, sweet man.” “And ye are fun, loving, extremely handsome, and my heart..” Before Merlin finishes that sentence he reaches for Harry’s hand and places it over his heart. “Do you feel it?” “Yes.” “It’s full of so much love for ye. I sometimes forget being Merlin and am able to be Hamish Hart around ye. That’s something I greatly enjoy.” “Hamish.” Harry presses a soft kiss to Merlin’s lips. They get comfortably settled under the covers as Merlin runs a hand through Harry’s hair once more. “Alright, hopefully this doesn’t jinx it but-“ “We’re going the fuck to sleep Hamish.” “Yes.” Harry moves closer and sets his head under Merlin’s chin. “I love you..idiotic genius.” “Haha..I love you too..theatrical sod.”


End file.
